Luka's Story
by the.one.and.only.98
Summary: We all know the story of Luke but what would happen if Padme had given birth to the girl first and bail wanted a boy. Well if you would like to know then read this and you will find out. This is basically the story as if Luke has boobs (biger boobs hehe). Fem Luke, female Luke, girl Luke, you get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi so this is my new story that I've been working on for those who have read and like my other story, I promise that I will update soon, it shouldn't take too long, with this one I should also be updating soon. So anyway this is all about if Luke was female, but I'm also changing little bits about the original story line. Anyway please review and all the other stuff.

Chapter 1

Sorry, I can't talk. I'm so damn late Uncle Owen is so going to kill me! Damn Biggs this is all his fault.

I swear it was going fine, Biggs and I were working on that podracer, the one I'm trying to convince uncle Owen to allow me to enter in the upcoming podrace, but he's still furious about how I entered last year without him knowing. I came fourth and for my first race that wasn't bad. Plus I didn't die, which is brilliant for a human.

What Uncle Owen doesn't understand is that podracing is in my blood, my father won one of the races, and this is one of the few ways that I could ever feel close to him.

You see my dad was a pilot and died before I was born and my mum died sometime later. That is how I ended up with uncle Owen and aunt Beru.

I manage to reach the homestead without alerting anyone of my presence and so far so good. I sneak inside the house without anyone noticing, trying to get all the sand of my feet. Right around the corner aunt Beru is cooking dinner, tiptoe-

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you think you can sneak past me."BUSTED! As soon as I thought that I was in the clear. Right, now act adorable so you can get away with it.

"Of course I knew that my loving aunt Beru.I was just trying to help keep those reflexes nice and sharp for you. haha.." I grin up at her, knowing I'm not getting away with it until I tell her where I was. To my surprise I do, she just rolls her eyes and goes back to cooking the dinner.

"Just go get that dirt off of you before your uncle sees you, you look like a complete mess." I walk out the room in a state of shock; I managed to get away without the third degree. I reach the refresher and look in the mirror, aunt Beru didn't tell me just how bad I actually look.

I have dirt and grease covering my face and tangled in my hair is sand, sand and more stupid sand, obviously as the entire planet is covered in it. The worst of it all is my clothes. Once white, now has newly acquired grease stains, dirt and other things that I can't identify are covering it. Then of course, my deep blue eyes are wide and sparkling with the happiness that I can only get from racing and being able to live for once.

There is no way I'm going to get the stink off, this means I need a shower. Uncle Owen is so going to moan since I already used my water allowance for today. I turn the shower on after putting my clothes in the washing basket and then climb in the shower.

The water is cool and relaxes my burning skin, I speedily wash my hair and body, jumping out to run into my room, with a towel wrapped around my body, before my uncle sees me. Once in my room I close my door before hurrying around throwing on clothes so I can get to dinner.

I rush down the stairs trying not to slip down them.

"You're late." Is the only sort of acknowledgment I get from my uncle.

"Sorry Uncle Owen." I reply sitting down, trying not to cause a fuss. We eat our dinner in the normal silence; with the same pressure, suffocating the room until Uncle Owen finally breaks it.

"So, any reason why you weren't helping out on the farm today?" I keep silent trying not to give away anything. "You know all this running around isn't convincing me to let you go to the academy."

I just sit there and scowl at my dinner. I hate that he uses everything against me, I don't even want to fight for the empire but it's one way off this dust bowl.

"It's not like you were going let me go to the academy anyway." I mumble mostly to myself.

"It's not what respectable girls want to do with their lives. Anyway, you're not even twenty yet, you're not ready for the academy. Plus we need you to help look after the farm, you need to stay here."

"Well that's rubbish, you know they take entries from fourteen." I snap back.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you are ready for the horrors you will face there, it isn't for soft girls." My uncle barks back.

"I am not soft! And what would you know of the horrors of the outside, you have never left this town, let alone the planet!"

"I will not be spoken to like that in my house!" He yells standing up.

I shut up as soon as he does this, recognising the amount of trouble I would be in if I dared say anything to my uncle. I put my head down and begin to glare down at my food again.

"Right then" he says sitting back down and picking up his knife and fork. "We will have no more talk of you leaving or the academy for the rest of the day" he says. I can feel his eyes burning into my head but still, I refuse to look up knowing that my anger would erupt if I did and I don't fancy the repercussions that come with that.

After a good five minutes of awkward silence and me just playing with my food still too enraged to eat, my aunt excuses me from the table and I leave without any form of hesitation and head to my room.

Before my door even slides closed, I'm inside turning on my lock and jumping onto my bed and screaming into my pillow. How could he say something like that to me? And aunt Beru wonders why I feel like I'm unwanted here.

I lay on my bed long after the anger leaves, thinking about what I would do if I could escape my little prison, when I hear voices.

"You never should have said that Owen, you took it too far this time!" I hear aunt Beru scold Uncle Owen.

"I know! I just saw resemblance her dad coming out of her and panicked, she's such a kind young girl I'm scared if we let her leave she will turn into him." Uncle Owen mumbles the last part. They walked past my room and their voices start to fade.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what they are talking about. They never gave me the impression that my dad wasn't a good guy, in fact aunt Beru gave me the impression that he was a hero. I'm fed up of the mixed signals that I get about my parents.

I sit up suddenly, how could I forget? The speeder race is on today. I run around trying to make myself more presentable before sneaking out into the darkness.


	2. Racing

A/N Hi guys sorry this chapter took a bit lounger then I originally thought but here it is now please let me know if you like it. And thank you to the people who faved and followed and thanks to BlueSeventh for reviewing and sorry if you wanted one but I have a different idea got her man.

Chapter 2

I zoom through the desert on my way to a whole load of cash. I reach the huddled group of scum in about fifteen minutes, it looks like I got here just in time, the races are about to start.

"We'll look who decided to join us, the little girl." A blue Rodian calls out to me.

"Yeah and she's ready to wipe the floor with your arse!" I yell back.

You see this is Zalandas my arch nemesis he thinks that because I'm young, female and human, that I'm completely incapable of doing anything, typical scum really.

"Ah little girl is feeling feisty today." He teases me.

I just roll my eyes and go over to the start line.

I hop out of the speeder, glad that I was late so I don't have to socialise with the vermin for too long. After joining the race, I lean on my speeder knowing that I just have to endure this for a little while longer and then I'm free from them with two hundred credits. I sit there for a while having to endure the screeches from the racers, shall we say 'friends', the rank smell of cheap alcohol and spices and on top the nasty smell of alien BO.

I observe them from a distance watching to see how my fellow racers interact with people, and by people, I mean the vermin.

You have the racers pit crew, who do not really do anything in these races but they like to watch their handy work whiz around trying to eliminate anyone who gets in the way. Of course, to go with them you have the racers, the most arogant, self-obsessed, waste of space you can find, after the huts.

Then you have the gold diggers and prostitutes, fawning all over the racers they think are most likely going to win. You can always tell the difference between a prostitute and a gold digger, for one the prostitute is wearing a lot less clothes, another is the prostitutes are mostly slaves so they are forced to have slave collars around their necks. I feel embarrassed for them wearing so little clothes, they must be frozen at this time of night.

After them, you have the crowd mostly from all the local gangs coming to support their racer but spending most of their time leering at any female in a twenty mile radius. And speaking as one of the females, it is very disturbing.

Then last but not least you have the gangsters that make it all happen. Jubba the Hutt's underlings here to make sure that he get his fair share of the profits from the race and that the casualties don't get to high.

I watch all of the different species occupy themselves before the big race starts. I look over and see the guy who has a massive obsession with me.

"Hello dear Luc." He leers at me revealing his decaying teeth. I try to swallow down my dinner that's trying to make its way back up.

I turn to look at the revolting thing in front of me. I'm met by his beady yellow eyes. I scoff and turn away from him, trying not to show the fear that I have building up inside me.

"Come on, don't be like that sweetheart." He sneers, stroking my arm. I jump away from him, knowing I cannot hit him to reinforce the message that I'm not interested.

"So Kenko, trying to see if you can raise enough money for a prostitute to finally sleep with you? Although even the slaves will rather have the collar than go anywhere near you." I tell him, putting as much malice in my tone as possible. He just laughs.

"Trust me they will have me one way or another." I try to stop the shiver of fear running up my spine. Luckily one of Jubba's other crones calls him over, I let out a sigh of relief.

I move from my speeder deciding that I need some space from the vermin. I go over the hill trying to clear my mind and get into the zone before the race, when I hear the words that make my blood run cold.

"THE EMPIRE'S COMING!"

My stomach drops, why did I have to move away from my speeder I turn and run back when blast shots stop me. I look to see a tie fighter wiz over my head. I screech and duck down again as storm troopers start randomly shooting. The sand is flying into the air covering everything in black dust.

I gasp and trying running again but people in their panic are running around in circles screaming. I dart in-between, trying to maintain a course towards my speeder. Suddenly, lights are on me, I spin around and freeze as a speeder comes racing to me.

I feel my body make contact with the speeder and roll over it. I fall to the floor, trying to keep my eyes open when all I see around me is fire, people falling to the ground and pure chaos.

Errr, my head is killing me. I try to sit up but when I do, I'm dizzy and start to heave, so I fall back to the surface I'm laying on. I blink open my eyes and look around. I seem to be on a transport of some sort, I try going back over what happened. The last thing I remember was being at the race and then, THE ATTACK!

I sit up, ignoring the queasy feeling I'm getting in my stomach, and look around. The first thing I notice, is that I'm not alone, there are a few other people that are handcuffed and when I look down so am I. Then there are the people in what looks like imperial uniform, BANTHER SHIT.

"Where are we going?" I ask one of the officers.

"To integration, we believe you know of some rebel activity in the area." He tells me.

"But I don't know any Rebels!" I try to tell him, he just smirks at me.

"Thats what they all say dear" he glares down on me.

We don't have to wait too long to see us descending towards the star destroyer, after a few minutes we board the ship.

People are starting to be dragged out. I manage to hobble to my feet so the storm troopers can lead me down the corridor.

I look at the people around me as we're lead down the corridor, most of the people taken seem to either be slaves or the lower grade scum that would sell out their mothers for a couple of credits.

They lead us down into the prison cells and shove us all in, two in each cell. I look over at my cellmate, I can tell she is a slave just by her collar and she looks younger than me. I turn away from her and start to panic.

How could I be so foolish? Of course the empire will catch up with us eventually. What will aunt Beru and uncle Owen say? They'll be so disappointed in me.

I sit down and rest my head against the cold wall, my stomach turning into knots, what should I do? I try to get my breathing even, in though your nose out though your mouth.

My head starts to spin and the throbbing pain from earlier increases. It looks like I'm not going anywhere so I might as well try and get some sleep. I lay down on the ground and do just that.

A/N Please review, fave or follow.


	3. Prisoner

A/N Hi guys sorry this took a long time to do but I think that this chapter is rather interesting and well I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

I'm running down the cold, white corridor that the troopers took me down to get to my cell. I can see someone running in front of me, it seems like I'm chasing them or following them as we run down the corridor. However, even though I'm following or chasing them we are both being extremely quiet, all you can hear are my heavy pants and the hum of the ship.

I try to observe the person running away from me, which is no small feat when you are running for your life. From the looks of it they are either a man or a very tall muscular woman. That is all I can assess about them as they have cape covering their body and a hood and mask disguising their face.

"Come on we're nearly there." A mechanical voice cuts though the silence. I stop when I hear what sounds like a machine breathing.

The scene then shifts and suddenly I'm falling, a scream tearing from my throat.

As my eyes open, I sit up too fast, giving myself a huge head rush. Groaning I shuffle back so I can rest my head against the wall.

The memories from yesterday come rushing back, causing me to groan again. This is just what I need to be able to convince Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen to let me leave this shit hole.

I look over to my cellmate feeling envious she is still fast asleep. I wish I could just fall into a dream like state so I don't have to think about being here. The sound of the doors to our cell whishing open makes me jump. I look up to see a man carrying a tray.

"Breakfast." He announces as he dumps the tray down in front of me and then looks over to the girl in the corner. He tries nudging her with his foot but that doesn't work so he full out kicks her! Who the hell does that? It does work however as she sits up straight away cradling her abdomen. The officer then says the same to her, dumps the food down in front of her, and leaves.

I look over at her she looks confused for a moment but then starts wolfing down her food. I watch her for a moment, she's eating like she's never had a good meal and judging by the fact you can see every one of her ribs I would say that that's probably a fair assumption. She's a twi'lek with very light blue skin, everything about her looks like a typical slave.

I stop watching her though when she starts glaring at me and growling. I look down at my own food with disgust. It's a sloppy mess, I'm not even sure what it is but it looks disgusting and then accompanying it is a glass of blue milk that smells off.

I try a few bites and then take a sip of the milk before looking back up at my cellmate. She has finished off her food and is staring at mine longingly. I sigh slightly relieved to have a reason not to eat it.

"Would you like it?" She looks up from ogling my food and glowers at me.

"Do I look like a charity case?" She snarls at me.

"I didn't mean-" She interrupts me.

"Just shut up and stick to yourself, human." She sneers.

I sit back and carry on trying to force myself to eat the food, not knowing when we'll be next fed. I can still feel her gazing at my food. Half way through I give up on trying to digest the sorry excuse for food. Although, that means I have nothing to do but stare at the wall, hoping that Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru will come to get me. Right now I will take any punishment that they will give me, if that means that I'm gone from this place.

The door finally slides open again and an officer and two storm troopers come marching into the room.

"Take the human, the others can get the twi'lek later" he demands and the storm troopers hurry to follow out his order grabbing me under my arms and dragging me to my feet.

"Hey what's going on?" I ask freaking out slightly.

"Take her too integration room four, the inquisitor is waiting" he orders them ignoring me completely. They cuff me and then heave me down the same immaculate, white corridor.

I start to struggle with the snake like grip they have me in. Wait, what's that? I feel something pressing up against my back. I twist back to see what it is and realise it's a blaster pressed against my back. I try not to freak out knowing that it will get me nowhere but it doesn't stop the fear from building up inside of me. What have I got myself into?

We walk down the corridor for who knows who long and I use the opportunity to take in my surroundings. One thing that sticks out for me is the overpowering smell of bleach and what I can only describe as a clean smell. This sort of smell is not something that I am accustomed to on Tatooine. We could never really afford bleach at the homestead as there is no demand for it, not many people clean their homes on Tatooine.

The other thing I notice is that apart from the hum of the ship and clunking of boots on the floor, I don't hear anything. No noise is coming from any surrounding officers in fact we don't come across any other storm troopers, which I find very peculiar.

I am suddenly dragged to a standstill, I look up to see I'm in front of a door. This must be where my interrogation is going to take place. I immediately want to carry on walking down the corridor as the door slides open. The storm troopers clearly pick up on my hesitation so they shove me through the door.

I look around to see lots of little lights flashing around the room. Unlike the rest of the ship I had seen, it is dark and gloomy, so much so that it gave the illusion of the walls were closing in on me. Then I see, sitting in the middle of the room is a chair with restraints and all sorts of wires coming out of it. They shove me into the chair and secure me in way too tight so it hurts.

They leave me sitting there for a while. Long enough for my body to start aching from not being able to move and definitely long enough for the panic to take hold when the door slides open and in walks two people.

The first is a white, human, with brown hair slicked back underneath his officers hat and dull gray eyes, everything about him screams authority and superiority. The second person is very different, not what I was expecting.

He is taller than the first man and wider. He has an athletic build that shows he is no ordinary solider. He is dressed all in black with most of his body covered and so is most of his face. Just the top half of his face is uncovered to show his blue skin and his blood red eyes. He gives off a very alarming and intimidating presence; I know that the man in front of me is not someone to cross. What does surprise me is that from what I can see, he looks really young.

"Hello, how are we this fine day?" I tear my eyes from the brooding man to look back at the officer now talking to me.

"Yeah I'm doing good, would be doing better if you let me go though." I try to smile at him but it comes out as more of a grimace.

"Yes I understand your discomfort and we promise to let you go when you tell us everything you know about the rebel activity at your illegal races." He tells me, pacing the length of the room. "And well if you don't talk ,then that is what the inquisitor is here for."

My eyes widen I have heard of the inquisitors, they are like the Jedi old, apart from the fact that they are ruthless. I have heard people say that they wipe out entire towns because their bored.

"I promise that I know nothing about the rebels-" I stammer before I'm interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure that you know nothing about the rebels and that you were just passing through that illegal race, what on your way home from helping the orphans?" He says leaning over to talk in my face.

"No, I was there and I was going to race. I need the money," I tell him honestly which causes a smile to cross his face.

"So, the rebels are paying for your silence, how much?" He asks.

"There're not paying me, I swear, I know nothing!" I insist, trying not to get hysterical.

"If you will tell us what we want to know then we can pay you as well, far more than your little rebel alliance can ever pay," he tells me looking smug.

"Look I would love to help you, trust me I do need the money, but I know nothing. So please let me go?" I beg him.

"Oh I'm sure that's true but first let's hear what the inquisitor has to say?" He turns to look at the inquisitor.

The inquisitor is leaning up against the wall, he's hardly moved since he entered the room. I feel a probing feeling in my head and my gut tells me to let down my imaginary shield. He stares intently at me for a moment and then he speaks.

"She knows nothing, we are wasting our time with her," he says before turning abruptly and leaving the room. Everyone left in the room stares after him apart from the officer, who looks indifferent.

"Well he does know how to make an exit," he says and the room laughs nervously. "Make her talk, I want to know her every little secret." It was now his turn to storm out the room.

The next thing I know there is a sharp prick in my arm and then excruciating pain running through my body. I can't stop the scream that erupts from my mouth, my whole body is screaming.

A/N I hope you guys like it, let me know reviews are welcome.


	4. Long talks

A/N This was a very quick up date and I must say I'm very happy with myself. Not much happened in this chapter but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it and please don't forget to follow, fave and review.

Chapter 4

I fall against the back of the chair, my chest raising and falling rapidly with sweat pouring from my body as the exhaustion takes over. I can't help sobbing from the ordeal I've been though but also the thought that it is all over.

"She doesn't seem to know anything." I faintly hear one of my torturers say.

"Are you sure that you were thorough enough? I am certain that she is hiding something." I hear someone say.

"Yes we have done everything, she knows nothing." The first voice replies.

"Did the inquisitor make certain of that?"

"No he refused, said that there was no point."

"Will she live?" I hear. I force my eyes to flutter open at that trying to focus on what's going on, although, it turns out to be a fruitless attempt.

"I'm not sure yet, her body is going into shock." Is the last thing I hear as I drift into a bleak oblivion.

The next thing I know I'm waking up back in my cell and I can barely move and I'm feeling really shaky. I lay on the floor for goodness knows how long, puking intermittently and when I raise my hand to my head, it feels hot. I don't know why, I'm freezing! I then recall the conversation that I heard before I passed out and I start to worry that I am going to die. I mean I always thought that I would die in an epic space battle protecting innocent people but now it's going to be in some cell alone as I slowly waste away. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes at the recognition.

I feel so alone, I would do anything to see my family again; to sit with my aunt while the aroma of her cooking fills the house, or be with my uncle working on fixing something together. Hell even if we are having an argument it would be nice to see them one last time.

I lose track of the amount of time that I have been stuck here falling in and out of consciousness, completely oblivious to the outside world. I'm so out of it that I don't notice anyone entering the room until I feel a hand on my head and a low growl.

"He took it too far this time." I hear them mumble. I force my eyes to crack open and familiar red eyes greet me, there's no white just red. I gaze at him while he inspects my body.

"Your body has gone into shock, you've got an infection and you have been mildly poisoned." He tells me, I try to keep my focus on him but I'm still barely conscious.

"Does that mean-" I breathe deeply for a second. "Does that mean I'm going to die?" I ask feeling relieved for a second at the thought that my pain might end. He stays silent for a minute but then says.

"Not if I'm right about you." He stops inspecting my body and looks into my eyes. "I will give your wounds some attention." He then gesture towards the medical supplies box. "Then I'll give you something for the poison and infection. I will help you where I can but the rest is down to you. You must use your hatred to keep you strong." He tells me.

I lay there as he works over me washing out my wounds and then wrapping them in bandages. I feel myself start to drift and although my gut tells me to trust the inquisitor my brain tells me not to. I do my best to stay awake even though the thought of allowing the darkness to consume me is very appealing.

I watch him working over me through half lidded eyes and I freeze when he lifts up my shirt but relax when I realise that its only to get to the wound that is on my stomach. I flinch when I see that the cut runs deep and is covered in big angry blisters that have a slight green tinge to them. It looks completely repulsive. He studies it for a moment and then sighs.

"I'm going to need to drain that. I will be back in a second." He gets up and leaves the room; he comes back a few minutes later with more medical supplies.

He kneels down in front of me and lifts up my shirt again, re inspecting the wound. After a minute, he goes into the medical box and pulls out a syringe and I know what's coming next. I take a deep breath but I still watch as the needle goes into my skin, I gasp trying not to move. I do look away however when the yellow pus starts to come out. I lay my head on the floor trying to relax when an intense pain overtakes my body.

"AHHH!" I scream. I look to see that he is pouring a clear liquid over my body he turns to look at me with half amusement and half exasperation in his eyes.

"You must channel your pain, it makes you stronger." He tells me.

"Yeah that's not really helping a lot at the moment." I grit out between my teeth. We sit together with him focusing on trying to help me and me focusing on trying not to pass out and puke at the same time.

"You can trust me." He looks me dead in the eyes again.

"W-" I swallow. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I can see that you are fighting consciousness, just go to sleep, I promise not to harm you." He assures me. I start to argue with him when he puts a hand on my head. "Sshhh." He says and then there's blackness.

"Ahh." I sit up looking around at my purgatory; the room is empty, which leaves me confused. I swear that the inquisitor was here, did I just imagine the whole thing?

Wait no he did that thing, with his hand, he used the force. That stupid prick.

I lay back on the floor and I realise that annoyingly, I feel so much better. My head feels less foggy, the pain is no longer excruciating and I managed to sit up without throwing up. Maybe I should be thankful to him.

Although I am feeling better, the pain is still intense and I still feel really nauseous. Then there is the overall feeling as if I'm dead. I jump suddenly when I hear the door whoosh open.

"Feeling better?" The inquisitor asks, I try to glower at him. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to go to sleep." I croak out and he sighs.

"You are like a child." He rolls his eyes at me but I ignore him. He sighs and sits down next to me. "I brought you some food." He tells me.

I realise that I should be famished but just a whiff of the food make me heave.

"You haven't eaten in days, you need to eat something." He insists.

"No thank you." He looks at me with a look to say that this is not up for discussion and I'm far too weak to argue with him.

He helps sit me up against the wall and I lay my head back. I lean over and try to pick up the spoon but fail pathetically. He rolls his eyes, takes the spoon and starts to feed me.

The food is disgusting and I heave every time that he puts the food in my mouth. He then puts a glass of water up to my mouth and I glug the whole thing down. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was. I then refuse to eat any more, as I start to feel really unwell again. I lay my head against him and feel him stiffen before relaxing only slightly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask him.

"A couple of days, your body needed the rest to recover." We stay silent for a moment until I break it suddenly.

"Why did you help me?"

He's so quiet, making the silence thick. In fact he takes so long to answer that it makes me jump when he does.

"The force is strong within you; you have potential that couldn't be wasted." He tells me and my face crunches up in confusion.

"You think that I have the force?" I ask.

"Yes, far stronger than anyone I have met, that is not my master."

I stay silent, he is still a murder after all and I didn't want to tell him that he has it all arse about face. We fall into silence again until he unexpectedly breaks it.

"Your name, Skywalker, do you know where it comes from?" I shift slightly.

"Yes my father." I state in a disinterested voice , trying to show that I don't want to talk about it.

"Was he Anakin Skywalker, the famous jedi that fought in the clone wars?" I sit up from my space on his shoulder and look at him.

"No, my father was a pilot and by all accounts, a waste of space." I tell him.

"It's just very strange that one of the most powerful jedi of all time has the same name and with the appropriate age difference- it's just strange." I stay silent, not really knowing what to say.

"I think it will be best if we start your training tomorrow." He says leaning towards me.

"What training?" He just looks at me exasperatedly.

"Your training in the force." The way he says it, like it's the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

A/N So she is starting her training, I hope you like it and if you do let me know.


	5. Inquisitor

A/N hi guys, sorry I think this is a bit of a shit chapter but I put it in anyway so yeah tell me what you think laters.

Chapter 5

So we start the training the next day. As I am still sick most of it is informing me on what the force is and how you manage to tap into it for the first few days.

However, now we are working on moving small objects, which hasn't been very successful they shake and that's about it, though the inquisitor says that that's normal when you are learning. Even though he is trying to teach me the force, I still have to stay in my cell, which I can understand but every once and a while I hear blood curdling screams, which is a bit off putting and the inquisitor says to get used to it.

The inquisitor and I have spent countless time together but I still don't know his name. I get the impression that nobody does which confuses me, why doesn't he trust me or anyone for that matter?

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts, I look up to see a trooper walk into the room, he drops the food in front of me.

"Lunch is here jedi." He sneers at me. I just roll my eyes. This is the reaction that I have been getting since the inquisitor said he would train me.

"Thanks Bob its very much appreciated." I snap back, he just sneers at me. To be honest don't know what hisname is, I just decided to call him Bob this pisses him off to no end, which I think is hilarious.

"The inquisitor is going to be here soon," he says in a monotone. From the impression that I have been given, all the troopers have a fear of the inquisitors. I can understand that from their reputation but I find it hard to believe that the inquisitor is a bad person. I understand that he might be putting up a front with me but why, I don't know.

I drag my food so that it is in front of me and look down at it. It still looks completely repulsive, however, I have gotten used to the taste of it through necessity and can now eat it without heaving.

I eat it quickly so that I can't taste it as much and when I'm finished I sit back and wait for the inquisitor. I sit there waiting for my lesson, you would think that being kidnapped would be more exciting but after I got over the whole 'I'm dying' thing, it's very dull.

I sit in the middle of the room, after a little while I think back to what the inquisitor was saying about meditating. Apparently, that it is the best way to be able to tap into the force. I close my eyes and empty my head, focusing on the energy that is inside my body and trying to entice it grow. I begin to feel that power take over my body and I fall into oblivion. I feel hums from the people all around me. I twitch when I sense something cold and dark coming towards me, although, I do breathe a bit easier when I realise that it is the inquisitor. Is that why I sometimes feel cold around him?

I feel his presence getting closer and closer, I feel the anticipation grow of having my next lesson with him.

He enters the room and I can feel him looking at me, I open one eye and I grin at him.

"How am I doing?" I ask feeling smug.

"Better then you should be doing," he tells me, moving over to come sit in front of me.

"I can't help it that I'm so amazing" my grin grows as I open my other eye, he still has his bitch face on but I can tell he's amused.

"You are advancing very fast, it should only take you a few months of training and you can become an inquisitor." I freeze at that and the smile falls from my face.

"What do you mean an inquisitor?" He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Why else do you think I am teaching you the ways of the force?" I feel the panic start to grow inside of me.

"I don't know I thought it was to be able to control things easier. You know, you then let me go home." I mumble, only then realising how stupid I have been. I mean did I think I was special? That he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart? No, why else would he help me if not to gain something from it. I sigh. I don't want to be an inquisitor, I want to be good not bad.

"You are very naive," he says.

"Tell me about it," I mumble to myself. He gives me a minute to process what he has just told me before breaking my spell of concentration.

"You think that the inquisitors are evil but everything we do is to protect people, someone has to do the job." He explains. I'm surprised that he's being so nice about it, I mean he's reassuring me.

"Do I have much choice in the matter?" I ask and he shifts uncomfortably.

"You are force sensitive and are rather old to be trained. You're lucky to be getting this chance." He looks me dead in the eyes.

"So what happens to the people who are force sensitive and don't join the inquisitors?" His silence is all the answer that I need.

"Let's just get to the lesson shall we." He says, dismissing our conversation.

"Ok" I say his silence saying a million words. We start the lesson but I don't do as well as I normally do as I'm so distracted. I can see that he is trying to keep his patience but I can also tell that he is starting to get annoyed with me. After about two hours of no progress he gives up, on the bright side I can sense his irritation.

"I think that's enough for today." And he moves to his feet in a swift movement. I give him an apologetic look.

"We will carry on tomorrow. I will leave you tonight to get yourself in order." I nod my head at him but I don't think he sees it as he glides out of the room before he has finished talking.

I lay down on the floor. I feel like I have hurt his feelings, well he's a big boy so I don't think that is quite right but I think that I have offended him with my reaction at the thought of becoming an inquisitor.

I mean do I have it in me to do some of the stuff that they do? I know that they aren't good people. Even if the inquisitor is right in that they do what they do for good I still don't know if I will be able to do what they do.

The rest of the evening goes by in a bit of a slow blur, I eat my dinner and sit around waiting for it to be an appropriate time for me to go to sleep. Well the light turning off is usually my signal.

Once they do, I lay my arm on the floor and use it as a pillow to get into a comfortable position but I can't get to sleep. I keep thinking about me becoming an inquisitor. Maybe I would be able to get out of here, maybe someone can try and get me out of here.


	6. Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 6

"Concentrate Skywalker, keep your focus. No, just breathe, you're not breathing right!" I grunt from a cross between exertion and frustration.

"Well, maybe if you stop harassing me, I will be able to concentrate." I bite back through gritted teeth. I'm currently standing on my head trying to keep the object around me floating and although you may already think it looks hard, it's even harder than you can imagine.

"Direct your anger into the force and not at me!" He says whilst pacing backwards and forwards in front of me. I grunt again and then close my eyes reaching out with the force. I use my senses to find where the inquisitor is and then I use the force to push forwards slightly.

"If you think that you can push me over using the force after only a couple of weeks training, then you have another thing coming." He tells me, which causes me to laugh and lose my concentration so I fall. Everything around me then falls with a loud crash.

I fall into a large heap on the floor with my legs over my head, I look over at the inquisitor, he just raises his eyebrows, which causes me to then burst out laughing. I untangle myself and allow my legs to fall on the floor I bend my head back to look at the inquisitor, I can't see his mouth as his mask is covering it, but I have a feeling that he is smiling at me. We stay there in companionable silence the only noise is from my rapid breathing, which is starting to slow and the never-ending hum of the ship.

"I think we have had enough of force training, let us move onto physical training." He orders me suddenly. I look up at him and nod. He walks over and holds out his hand, I grab a hold and pull myself to my feet. "Start by doing laps of the training area." He instructs. I nod and start jogging around the training area.

I have been on the ship for a couple of weeks now. My aunt and uncle have been contacted to say that I wouldn't be coming back and from what the inquisitor said they weren't happy. I can understand why they are upset, I'm not massively happy that I won't be able to see them again either. But the inquisitor said that I have to cut all ties that I have to my old life. Who knows, maybe one day I will be able to see them again.

The training that he has been putting me through is very intensive. I understand why he had to wait for me to recover from my injuries before starting. It involves a lot of running, weight lifting and gymnastics.

"That's enough, come back." The inquisitor calls me over, I walk back to him panting. The training moves to me tackling the obstacle course. Lots of running, climbing and balancing whist dodging the blasts being shot at you.

I still remember the first time he put me through this it was a complete disaster.

I was starting my third run through. I was out of breath and aching all over but I carried on anyway, forcing myself to continue. I climb up the artificial frame whilst trying to dodge the shots coming from directions, hissing in pain when they skim over me. Every time I feel like the fatigue is finally going to take over, I push myself by searching for the power inside of me. I can't stop, the inquisitor has made it clear that I either make it through the training or die trying as giving up isn't a option.

Another shot connects with my shoulder as I'm climbing and this is the final thing that breaks me. I lose my grasp and fall from the frame. As I hurtle towards the ground, I brace myself for the impact that doesn't come. I prise open my eyes that I had squeezed shut in fear and see that I am hovering a couple of inches from the ground. I'm there for a second and then I fall hard to the ground with a thump that causes all of the air to escape from my lungs.

I lay there for a minute trying to control my breathing and then force myself up so that I'm sitting on my knees. The inquisitor has somehow walked right up to me without me noticing and is looking at me with disappointment clear in his eyes but I find that I'm too worn out to care.

"Can I just have a five minute break?" I ask looking up at him through my lashes but as I see his eyes harden, I immediately regret it.

"No." He spits out and walks away.

I am becoming certain that I am going to have to give up, that I'm not strong enough to finish the training so I carry on half heartedly and continue to get hurt until the inquisitor eventually takes pity on me and sends me back to my cell.

When I get there, I just plummet to the floor in a ball of self-pity. I feel the need to cry but I'm too tired for even that! I lie there dozing for I don't know how long when the door opens but I'm too exhausted to even lift my head. However, I do open my eyes and recognise the black boots standing next to my head.

"Get up!" He orders, anger lacing his voice.

"I can't" I whine.

He sighs and then grabs me under my arms and pulls me into a sitting position.

"Why have you given up?" He asks me gently. I look at him in confusion, trying to understand why he is wasting his time with me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I watch as he sits on the floor next to me. He contemplates my question for a moment before he answers.

"I see a great potential in you and I don't want it to waste."

"Yeah but I don't think anyone would try as hard as you."

"If you were an average recruit, then you would be long dead by now." He says simply. I'm taken back by his brutal honesty and then smile. I like that he's always honest with me, it's different to my family who are always trying to protect me from the truth.

"That being said, if you carry on acting the way you are then your potential will not save you. You need to toughen up if you want to be an inquisitor."

"I'm trying as hard as I can-" He interrupts me by laughing.

"You know, in some ways I pity you privileged kids. You don't know the definition of hard work or trying." He looks down at his hands and I can see the memories passing through his head.

I feel a slight irritation about what he said but the look on his face gives me pause, I can't imagine what he's been through, I don't think I want to though. I rest my hand on his shoulder and when he looks at me, I smile but for some reason his eyes harden, he swipes my hand off his shoulder and stands up.

"I do not need your pity!" He spits out at me and this time I do get angry.

"Well it's a good thing I was giving you empathy instead then." I lean against the wall still too tired to stand but giving him my best death glare.

"You can't give empathy." He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh just shut up and piss off!" I cross my arms and turn away from him and he sweeps out of the room.

I'm still angry with him but he doesn't treat me any differently, the same vague but bored interest. I am improving with my physical training, I can dodge most of the bullets and haven't fallen since my second day. I have no mirror to look at myself but just from looking down and how I feel, I can tell that my muscles are growing. I have a slight two pack now.

When the inquisitor is satisfied that I have done enough for the day he calls me over.

"You're doing very well, I think it is time that we take you to Coruscant. You are ready to meet my master."

My eyes widen at this. He said that it could take months for me to be ready for meeting his master, it's only been weeks. I try to school my features, another lesson that I have picked up from the inquisitor is that they have no emotions.

"I trust your judgement inquisitor." I say. He nods his head in approval.

"You can retire to your room now." I incline my head and then turn to the stromtroopers. They still don't trust me enough for me to walk by myself.

We reach my cell and they leave me there, not shoving me in as they used to, I guess I kind of scare them now. I'm not even going to pretend that I'm not happy with that.

I sit on the floor waiting for my dinner and then bed, I want the rest of my time here just to hurry up and end. However, the lights turn off before my dinner comes, maybe I'm not getting any today. That has happened before when the inquisitor thinks that I haven't tried hard enough that day. I lay down on the floor using my arm as my pillow. I can't get myself settled as I feel like something is wrong.

I jump when I hear a defining sound coming from all angles shit is that an alarm or something? Maybe it's just a drill, yeah that must be it but I then have the overwhelming feeling that I'm lying to myself.

I sit up when I hear the door open suddenly, I look to see the outline of the inquisitor standing in the door way. All the lights seem to be off outside of my room too. Apart from the red emergency lights everything seems to have stopped, oh and the deafening sound of the alarm going off that has gotten louder since the door opened.

"What's going on?" I ask the inquisitor completely confused. He rushes over to me and drags me to my feet.

"We need to leave now, you are in danger!" He grabs my arm and drags me to my feet.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask as he drags me along the corridor, almost ripping my arm from my socket.

"The star destroyer is under attack. I need to get you out of here." He snaps as we half run half stumble down the corridor.


	7. Great Escape

A/N Hi guys, this chapter is the one where I think that things are starting to get a bit more interesting. I will be explaining what's going on in the next chapter, I hope that you guys like this. Please review, fave or follow.

Chapter 7

 _"The star destroyer is under attack, I need to get you out of here." He says as we half run, half stumble down the corridor._

I follow the inquisitor down the corridor, half running, stumbling and sliding, whilst he keeps a strong, fast paced stomp. He seems very calm but I know that he is freaking out on the inside.

As we rush I end up falling as I can't see anything, the red emergency lights not helping that much.

"Get up!" The inquisitor orders me, I turn to look at him with a glare. I try to do as he says but I just fall over again and that is when I realise that my legs are tangled with wires that have come loose from the floor.

"Hurry, we need to leave NOW!" The inquisitor scream whispers at me.

"LOOK, THERE THEY ARE!" I hear somebody shout. We both turn to see a group of people running towards us. The inquisitor reaches for his light saber and cuts the wires that were holding me down he then turns to the people chasing us and force pushes them away.

"Let's go!" He grabs my elbow dragging me up and then steers me away from the unconscious soldiers. We storm down the corridor with the inquisitor giving off a very menacing vibe at the storm troopers running past us every couple of feet. A few storm troopers start following us on the instruction of the inquisitor, to help to 'protect the prisoner'. I'm not overly impressed with him saying that as I thought I was more than that, but whatever.

The inquisitor freezes suddenly which due to the pace we were keeping causes some of the storm troopers who weren't paying attention to all bump into each other. It's like a scene in a comedy sketch. How the empire can maintain their hold on the universe with these idiots I will never know.

"ENOUGH!" The inquisitor roars and they all fall back into formation. I look around to see that we are at an intersection, I look up at him in confusion. However, that confusion does not last long as another larger group of people in uniforms come running towards us with a large trandoshan leading them, there are far too many for the inquisitor to force push away.

The fight starts as soon as the storm troopers spot the others running through the door. The inquisitor stands in front of me with his lightsaber in front of him, protecting us both from the blasts heading towards us, while I shoot the blaster at them from behind him. The inquisitor laughs as he sees the trandoshan running towards us with black sword in his hands.

I can see why the inquisitor laughed, the trandoshan is in no way any competition for the inquisitor. It doesn't take long for the inquisitor to best him and run him through with his light saber. I wince, I have, seen plenty of deaths from my time street racing, from the death of my competitors who crash their speeder, to the people who die in fights but they were never close enough for me to see their eyes.

After the fight with the trandoshan, the inquisitor soon finishes off the rest of them but it seems that the fight has caused our numbers to dwindle too.

"There is no more time to waste we must leave." The inquisitor orders but it takes a minute to sink in as I'm trying not to heave from the smell of singed flesh.

He drags me down the corridor that the intruders came from. I'm confused and want to question him but the anger radiating off of him causes me not to. We have to stop every few minutes so that we can fight but it doesn't take long for the inquisitor to cut through them. I don't know how much further I can run, the constant shaking of the ship as its bombarded and the smell of the cables is making me dizzy.

"We're almost at the escape pods, we just need to get a little further." The inquisitor encourages me, clearly sensing my fatigue. We slide to a standstill as the emergency lights turn out and the only light we're left with is the occasional spark and crack from the circuits.

"Yes, so close but a shame that you won't make it." A voice calls out from the shadows. The inquisitor pulls me behind him this time not letting me shoot around him. This might be stating the obvious but something is different this time.

"Come and show yourself or are you too afraid to die?" The inquisitor taunts in to the darkness.

"Hand over the girl it doesn't need to get messy." The voice seems to have moved closer to us.

"This is a prisoner of the Empire, to try and take her will be a crime against the Emperor himself." The inquisitor calmly explains but with menace clear in his voice.

"Oh I'm happy to piss off the Emperor but you don't need to die for him." The voice says moving so that now it is coming from behind us. I jump but the inquisitor seems completely unfazed.

"You think that you stand a chance against me, rebel scum." The inquisitor snarls.

"Now Secto you know that I am no rebel, I am far more than that." There is a loud hiss and the room is illuminated by a bright yellow light coming out of the darkness. The light then moves upwards, where I can clearly make out a human, female face staring at us.

"You are going to regret this." I hear the inquisitor unclip his light saber and ignite it. Two blades erupt this time and start to spin.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." The girl says but is quickly silenced when the inquisitor attacks her.

She pulls her lightsaber up just in time to stop the red one connecting with her face and so the battle commences. They dance around each other elegantly, each striking other hard but effortlessly, they almost seem to be floating as they swing at each other, trying to force the other into submission.

The fight is fascinating to watch. Just when it seems that one is getting the upper hand, the other fights back with more vigour than before. It doesn't seem like a fair fight though as the inquisitors light sabre periodically spins around causing the Jedi to backtrack.

I don't see much of the girl, only small, one second glances but I can see that she has an athletic figure, she is rather tall, nowhere near as tall as the inquisitor but far taller than my five, seven frame. I know that I have never seen a girl like her before.

I am so amazed at the fight going on in front of me that I don't notice someone else sneak up behind me until they snake one arm around my waist and the other around my mouth to hold back my scream. It's not enough to keep me from making enough noise to interrupt the fight going on in front of me.

The inquisitor is distracted for only a second but long enough to give the girl a chance to get the upper hand, which she doesn't miss. She makes a slice across his arm which was frozen mid swing and kicks him in his leg making him fall and finishes by force pushing him back into the wall. I follow him with my eyes and watch as he indents himself into the wall.

"Quick we have to leave." The girl says turning off her lightsaber. I hear her footsteps move towards the door which is flooded in the red light from the outside. The person holding me then tries to move me forward but I fight against them with everything I've got. I'm about to break free but the girl sees and rushes forward.

She holds out her hand and just like that I feel overwhelming dizziness. So much so, that I completely lose control of my body and I fall into the arms of my captor but I refuse to lose consciousness keeping my eyes open as they lift me up and over their shoulder.

"Ok lets go, now!" She orders and I hear her footsteps leave the room and my captor follows her. They pause however when we hear the inquisitor begin to stir. I try my best to call out to him but whatever the girl did to me has impaired my ability to speak as well as move.

They run quickly through the door and close it and I hear the sound of the lock click.

"That won't hold him for very long, we need to leave as soon as possible." Seconds later I hear a light saber push through the door and my new captors start running again.

They run for ages, only occasionally stopping to argue that they are going the wrong way. I slowly start to regain feeling in my body.

I make little movements testing my control whilst trying not to alert them but fail completely as they notice immediately.

"Blast she's starting to wake up."

"She was always awake. I wasn't strong enough to make her fully unconscious, she's too strong. She just lost control of her limbs."

"You didn't think to tell me that before? You said that we should have enough time to make it to the ship." He whispers at her.

"Yes, I didn't realise she was so powerful. Master Shelvay was right, we should have used a paralyser on her but it's too late now." She complains.

"We should put her down then, she's pretty heavy so if she can walk, she should." I can't stop from feeling insulted, is he trying to say I'm fat?

I decide that now is the last chance I'm going to get to escape, so I kick the guy who's carrying me hard in the stomach. As he drops me I try to land how the inquisitor taught me to, but he's further from the ground than I thought. I hit the floor on one foot and pain immediately erupts in my foot.

"FUCK!" I cry out and start breathing heavily but that doesn't stop me from trying to hobble away.

"Stop!" The girl calls.

I ignore her and try to carry on hobbling forward. I hear her sigh and then she's standing in front of me with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

I have to look up at her as she towers over me and I meet her brown eyes.

I couldn't see her in the dark, so I take a second to look at her. She has brown hair that is tied into a simple braid that falls down to her shoulders with a dark brown skin tone. Apart from her large frame, her features aren't particular memorable, she's pretty in a kind of average way, she's not really anyone who would stick out in a crowd.

"Where do you think you're going then?" She asks.

"Look ok, I'm sick of being kidnapped, fed up of it!" I exclaim.

"I get that." She sympathises.

"Why do you want me?"

"Why do you want to stay?" She asks me back. I stare at her for a minute. Why do I want to go back? She takes my silence as a cue that she can begin her preaching.

"You don't want to be an inquisitor do you, so why go back?"

"How do I know that you are any better than the empire?" I ask her raising my eyebrows.

"You aren't the smartest, are you?"

I cross my arms and give her my best glare. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "We are Jedi, well I am, I don't really know what he is." She gestures to the alien behind her whose playing with something on his belt, which causes him to look up at the Jedi and scowl.

"My point is you can trust us. We can help you get out of here."

"I thought that all of the Jedi were dead and were evil anyway. So why should I trust you?" I ask her.

We stare each other down, sizing each other up before she answers.

"I'm not here to try and convince you of the Jedi's innocence. You must decide, are you coming with us willingly, or we will take you by force?" I meet her eyes again, looking for some sort of answer and I find it when I see her eyes soften.

"Fine, I will come with you." She smiles at me before scooping me up, throwing me over her shoulder and running down the hall to safety. I realise that this is my dream coming true and I was right. It wasn't a man that was my rescuer but a women.

A/N So what do you guys think I hope that you like it, please let me know.


	8. Escape

Chapter 8

"COME ON, THERES THE SHIP!" The Jedi screams as we run into the hanger. Hoards of storm troopers chasing after us, at the lead are a very angry looking inquisitor.

I twist around in my place on the girls shoulder so that I can get a better look at the ship that we are approaching. It's an old model, the types that I remember hearing the Jedi used to travel in for long missions. I'm shocked, apart from the empires ships (that I didn't see very often), it's the only ship that I've seen that doesn't have its parts showing. It gives it a more elegant look than what I'm used to. It's a very beautiful ship and is very well looked after but you can still clearly see it's age from the rust patches here and there and the paint, that was once red has faded.

"I don't think that we are going to make it." The guy running with us says whilst twisting round to shoot at the storm troopers. Each shot is deflecting off of the inquisitor anyway.

I feel myself holding my breath as I see that we have almost made it. My chest is tightening, my heart beating rapidly and I feel like my stomach is about to fall out of my arse, all while trying to stop myself from throwing up.

I watch as the door grows closer and closer, my hope intensifies that we might just make it until the fear that the girl carrying me might fall or that the platform might close becomes so strong that I almost convince myself I can see it moving. Finally the girl steps onto the ramp. Even then I'm waiting for something to pull me backwards.

The girl flings me onto the floor before she has even finished her assent up the ramp but I don't feel angry as I watch her run back out igniting her light sabre again and attack the inquisitor to try and keep him away from the ship. I then move myself out of the way as the alien rush's past me, to where I assume is the cockpit.

I try to climb to my feet so that I can reach the cockpit as well so that I can help out in some way but I crumble to the floor in a heap. I think that maybe crawling might be the best answer, so I begin commando crawling across the floor. I'm low enough that I can smell the metal floor and a little of the bleach used to clean it. As the ship is small, I don't get lost on my way to the cockpit and I don't have to crawl for too long.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Do you know how to fly a ship, I'm not so great." He says pushing buttons in what seems like a random way.

"Of course I've flown loads!" I lie through my teeth. Of course I have flown but never in space and never in a proper spaceship. The alien nods and helps me up onto the captain's chair before then rushing out to the cannons.

I look at the control panel and immediately start to regret my decision. I push that down and try to remember what Biggs taught me not so long ago. At first I push the wrong buttons trying to take off but closing and then reopening the ramp twice as my stomach flips. When I do manage to get the ship off the ground I have to shake my head to try and get rid of the pressure that builds up in my ears. When I finally take off properly, I fly as low as I can as I try to fly over to the girl who rescued me earlier. She is still locked in battle with the inquisitor.

I jump when I hear static over the communicator built into the ship and then the deep voice of the man with the loud sound of blaster shots being fired in the background.

"Don't worry about her she will catch up, we need to get out of here." He demands over the over com. I think about arguing with him but something tells me to believe him.

I nod more to myself then to him and close my eyes and take a big breath in and out, allowing a sense of calm to fall over me. I open my eyes feeling far more relaxed than before. I smile and allow instinct to take over.

I move to the steering so that I make sure that I fly low and close to the girl and the inquisitor, when I remember what the guy said that she would catch up with us. I breathe in and out, still flying low when I turn the ship and move towards the exit. I'm still torn between trying to get out of there as soon as possible and waiting for the girl but I keep a steady move forward.

I look back and see her running from the inquisitor. As I begin to reach the force field my heart begins to race again and I lose sight of the girl. However, relief pours over me when I suddenly have a feeling that she has somehow got onto the ship. That feeling is confirmed when she runs into the cockpit just as the ship passes through the barrier.

My hands move across the controls faster than I thought possible. I regret that I won't be able to savour my first time in space, well the first time in space conscious.

"Do you know what you're doing?" The girl asks me, raising her eyebrows. I nod my head.

"What co-ordinates are we going to?" I ask her.

"I will do it." She says, moving and typing so that I can't see. I guess she still can't trust me then.

I sigh as I begin pushing buttons to move the ship into hyperspace. The stars start to move into blurry lines as we are flung foreword far away from the place of my captor and for the first time in however many weeks I feel like I can breathe properly.

I still have the feeling as if somehow we are going to be pulled backwards but that fear diminishes with each second that we pull further and further away from the start destroyer.

Even though I know that the empire aren't following us, I have a fear that a storm trooper or the inquisitor is going to jump out and grab me at any moment.

I start to relax as best I can in the hard chair and smile as I watch the stars travel past in a strange blur. I'm proud of myself for being able to actually escape. I sit in silence with the only sound being the hum of the ship and my steady breathing. I forget that the girl is still there until she breaks the silence, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"This your first time in space?" She asks giving me a soft smile. Recovering from my fright I grin back at her and nod.

"That obvious?" I ask and she smirks back. "I was never allowed to leave Tatooine, though I had dreams of running away and spending my life amongst the stars and never having to be tied down to anything. Must seem silly to you though." I smile softly, reminiscing the days where I had so many plans and dreams that I never thought I would come true and here I am living one of them.

"No it doesn't, I always seems to get a bit itchy when I'm in one place for too long. The masters call it young blood that has yet to be sated. So I completely understand." She gazes out the window with a distant look on her face.

"So why did you rescue me?" Looking at her there is no change in her body or face apart from her eyes that harden.

"I rescued you because it was the right thing to do." She says calmly and if it wasn't for the fact that I was paying attention I wouldn't have heard the slight stiffness in her voice.

"If that was the case, then why don't you free every person captured by the empire?" I ask. She doesn't seem to have an answer and is quiet for a moment before answering.

"There are something's that are better not to know." She half whispers, which of course, only pips my interest more as I frown at her words.

We go back to sitting in silence, this time it being far more awkward. I keep opening my mouth to say something but keep coming up with nothing.

Did I really make the right decision? Am I making a massive mistake, just going off with random people? People that I have never met, who say that they belong to an extinct religion. If I'm ever found after this, the empire would not hesitate to kill me.

I think this is all a bit much for me for one day. I think that I might be in need of some rest. I go to stand up, forgetting that my foot is injured. I collapse onto the floor in a heap with a scream.

"What happened?" The Jedi asks running to my side and helping me back up onto the captain's chair. "Oh, your foot." I grimace up at her.

"Here, let me look." She picks up my foot, takes off my boot, examining it. She then closes her eyes and runs her hand over it. At first I'm confused, and then I grit my teeth at the pain as she moves her hand over my ankle. I soon realise that the pain is slowly lowering until it disappears completely. I look down at it in shock, there is no pain and it doesn't look as swollen as it did before. I rest it on the floor testing it lightly at first and then add a bit more pressure. Still there is no pain, I stand up fully and discover my ankle can support all my weight without hurting.

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask her completely shocked.

"The force can do wonders." She answers whimsically smiling, I nod my head at her.

"Is there any way that I could go to the refresher and then get some sleep?" I ask, trying to remember the last time I washed properly where it didn't last less than two minutes.

"Down the corridor and to the left." She points and makes the left movement with her hand. I smile at her gratefully and make my way there.

As I walk inside I'm relieved to see that there is a double bed in the middle of the room. I jump onto it, laughing as I sink in, I can barely remember the last time that I slept on bed and not the floor. However, I need to wash before I can go to sleep so I reluctantly prise myself from the bed.

I walk over to the second door in the bedroom and I'm relived to see that it opens to a refresher so I don't have to go in search of it. I walk in, striping as I walk along. As I'm still in the clothes that I was captured in not only do they stink, they have all kinds of holes in them from use and my time training. Seeing the bin in the corner, I just throw them in there, however upset that I am that I can't burn them and dance around the fire naked.

I go to the cupboard and grin when I see a tooth brush and paste, so happy that I can finally brush my teeth in who knows how long and I moan in delight when I rinse out my mouth and I can feel how much cleaner they are.

Now I turn my attention over to the shower that is beckoning me closer but I hesitate when I catch a quick glimpse of my reflection. I walk backwards knowing that it's time to see what damage has been done to my body and I cringe at the first look.

There is grime covering all inches of my body, along with a smell of an unwashed banther assaulting my nose as soon as I took off my clothes.

My skin colour overall has lightened, drastically giving me a sickly look, add to that my checks have thinned out. I will admit that before, I did carry a bit of extra timber, but that has now gone and is replaced by a flat stomach and my ribs prodding out slightly. My eyes move to my lips that are now chapped with multiple cuts from where they have cracked. I move my eyes down to my hands and I feel them. I never had amazingly soft hands, my years on the farm and in the engines of ships ensured that, but they were never dry and scaly. Looking at them, they seem to have started to crack in places as well.

Underneath my blue, blood shoot eyes are massive black sacks making it look like I have two black eyes even though I don't. However, my body is still littered with bruises and cuts that haven't finished healing from my days training and ... what happened before that.

I shiver forcing myself to think of other things. I look at the tangled mop of hair that's circling my shoulders and flinch. My always unruly hair, that fell down to my mid back in waves, has gotten completely out of control and is now a large, tangled, frizzy, nest. I look at it and know that I have no choice but to cut it all off. I begin searching for a pair of scissors and grimace when my hands close around the metal.

I guess I have no choice now, I take a piece of my hair and snip it, I snip and snip and snip, not caring at all how it looks, just that I get most of the knotted parts as I can. Finally when I am satisfied I look properly in the mirror and see, for the first time what I look like with so little hair. It's awful, I have random tuffs of hair poking out at random intervals and it makes my face look wider but I can't seem to make myself care.

I turn around and jump into the shower, moaning at how nice the hot water feels on my skin and enjoy finally feeling like I'm actually clean, even though I have to scrub myself until red raw, just to get the grime off. My joy heightens as I spot a razor in the shower, I let out a little cheer before removing all the unwanted hair on my body, careful with the cuts and bruises that I already have.

It takes me so long in the shower that by the time that I have finished and am as satisfied that I am as clean as I can be, the water has gone so cold that I'm shivering and the water pressure has started to go down. I should be used to it really, on Tatooine there was never really an unlimited supply of water.

I turn off the shower and step out shivering as I go, still not used to the temperature drop of space even with heating. I walk past the sink and see all of my old hair matted and wet, I sigh, it might be best for me to leave it there as the bin is now full of my clothes and I don't want to get damp, tangled, old hair all over the floor.

I leave it and collapse into the bed (still naked) and snuggle into the duvet. I look to the side and see a pill and a glass of water next to it with a note.

 _This will stop any dreams._

Upon reading the note I look at the pill and the water. Just the thought of going to sleep and not seeing anything of my time with the empire is so pleasing that I take it without second thought before resting my head on an actual pillow. I'm so tired that I'm asleep in seconds.


	9. Late Night Chats

A/N Hi guys I'm really sorry that this took so long and I hope that you enjoy it. Please review, fave or follow ;D

Chapter 9

"LUKA" I am pulled from my deep slumber by some sort of shrill that would make a banshee feel self-conscious.

I immediately sit up and start looking for the danger, still expecting to be in my cell on the star destroyer but I am relieved to see that I'm on the Jedi's ship and I let out a relieved sigh.

I pant heavily, resting my face between my hands, still feeling shaken about the scream that woke me. I try to recall back my dream but the hazy; images are fleeing from me rather quickly, the only thing that I can remember is the scream of a woman that racked my very soul.

I rub my hands over my face and sigh again trying to lessen my repeatedly beating heart. I notice the light by the bed side table and move to turn it on. The room illuminates from the dull light which leaves me to get a better look at my surroundings.

The room is fairly large, with the double bed taking up more than half of the room, there is a small chest of draws in the corner and then what looks like some kind of mat at the bottom of the stairs but that's it. The room is not decorated with anything, no pictures, no knickknacks nothing; it makes me think back to my room on Tatooine that had junk covering every available suffice ranging from clothes, makeup and shoes to engine parts.

I grimace when I think back to my old little world knowing that I can never go back there makes me miss it even more, I wish I could see it, just one more time or to see my aunt and uncle, they deserve more than just me disappearing.

There is nothing I can do today, however, and there are far more important things for me to be doing so I suppose I should just get up and get on with it. I prise myself from the bed annoyed that I have to leave something so comfortable and warm but somehow I manage it.

I walk over to the chest of draws hoping that the Jedi has some clothes in there that will actually fit me. I open the drawer and see a large selection of light brown, dark brown, beige and white. I search through all of her clothes and am glad that I manage to find some underwear, however, her sports bras are very tight when I put them on and I'm not the biggest fan of the idea of wearing another girls knickers, so that leaves me with going commando.

I after struggling to put on the bra and clench my teeth at how tight it is I pull out a pair of trousers and hold them up to me. Now I would like to think that I am not short but holding up the trousers I am dwarfed by them making me look like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes. I put both the trousers and the shirt on only to sigh when the shirt that should rest on your hips comes down to mid thigh.

I shrug knowing that I'm not going to look much better, so I just turn on my heal and go off in search of the Jedi or some food, my stomach growls at the thought.

I walk out into the hallway and am completely lost as to where it is that I am meant to go, so that leaves me with wondering around aimlessly. The ship isn't very large and so ignoring the times I almost wondered into stock cupboards, it's not too hard to find the kitchen and start rummaging through the food stores.

I let a groan when all I seem to find are nutrition packs which are all that I had on the star destroyer and while that is not really gross, they are still not massively pleasant.

"I think it would be best if you stick with them for the time being" I jump and drop one of the nutrition packs that were in my hand. I turn around to see the Jedi watching me with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed, I give her a slightly sheepish look.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind me rummaging through your stuff and nicking your clothes" I apologise, shifting from one foot to another. She shakes her head at me and smiles softly to me.

"It's fine, I was going to give you some clothes anyway, you just beat me to it," she says walking over to me and picking up the nutrition pack that fell on the floor.

"Nice hair cut, by the way, I think that might have been the best choice, I don't think you could have fixed that," she says motioning to my hair, I automatically raise my hands to run through my hair missing it at first due to the short length.

"Yeah, I think it was for the best," I say nodding my head. "Erm do you have anything else for me to eat by any chance?" I ask her, looking at the nutrition pack in her hands.

"Because we don't know what it is that the empire has been feeding you, or not feeding you shall I say" she looks down at my boney stomach that you can see even though my loose fitting clothes. "We should stick to some plainer foods" she explains. I nod my head at her trying to put up a front to hide how self-conscious I feel but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense" I nod my head at her and move as she goes to prepare my meal. While she preparing it, which doesn't take more than a few seconds, I start squirming impatiently like a small child which makes me smile as compared to the Jedi, that is exactly how I look.

She hands me the food, which is a dried up piece of meat whose origin is best unknown with a large roll to accompany it, which apart from the size of the portion is the same I got on the star destroyer. However, I have grown accustomed to this sort of food and as much as it is disgusting my stomach still growls at the smell.

I barely make to the small table and chairs before I start wolfing it down as fast as I can using my teeth to tear through the toughness of the bread and 'meat'. I feel someone watching me and look up to see the Jedi watching me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips, I just shrugged my shoulders not caring and carry on inhaling my food, to the point that I start licking my plate clean once I have finished.

"Hungary then?" she asks laughing and I give her the same sheepish look but start eyeing up her meal. "Here you can have mine" she laughs and pushes her plate over to me and I take it without any complaints, which causes her to laugh again as she goes to make herself some more food.

She comes back a couple of minutes and my plate is completely clear I grin at her and she just shakes her head.

"You haven't been eating so this is properly going to give you a massive stomach-ache and might make you sick," she told me sitting down.

"To be honest, I don't really care" I laugh shrugging my shoulders and she rolls her eyes and we fall into an awkward silence as she eats her food.

"So how did you sleep?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah that thing you gave me to help sleep through really helped thanks," I told her, playing along. "So how long did I sleep for in the end?" I ask her genuinely curious.

"About fourteen hours," she says dismissively.

"FOURTEEN HOURS! Why didn't you wake me?" I ask shocked, I don't think I have ever slept that long in my life!

"You needed the sleep, to be honest, you're probably in need of some more but we're not far of arriving now so it doesn't make sense to get you back to sleep when I'm going to wake you in a couple of minutes anyway" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"So how does it take so long to travel from Tatooine to... wherever it is that we're going?" I ask her confused, it might be an old ship but it can't be that slow, surly.

"Well she's not as spritely as she used to be but we did have to stop as she sustained some damages in the fight, so we couldn't get far without getting her fixed" she explains.

"Makes sense," I say nodding my head. "So how long is it until we get there, I mean I don't want to seem like an annoying little kid but-" she interrupts me mid ramble.

"We should be arriving at the planet in about ten minutes, now if you will excuse me I need to go wake up Murg otherwise he is never going to wake up" she laughs walking out of the room, I'm guessing that he is the alien that was with her, I never did get his name before. In all fairness, I don't think I got the Jedi's either.

After the Jedi leaves the room I'm at a loss as to what to do I wander around the room trying to figure out what to do and doing my best not to let the images fly back through my brain.

I'm saved however when the alien walks in and tells me to strap in. I see the seats on the side of the room where I'm standing but I remember seeing some in the cockpit before and I want to get a good look at the first planet that I visit.

I hurry into the cockpit and strap myself into my chair, I give the Jedi a small smile as she sees me and she smiles back. I'm suddenly launched forward giving myself quite the fright for only the Jedi and the alien to laugh at me hysterically because of it. I shake my head trying to stop the blood flowing to my cheeks with no successes so go with staring at the view instead and my embarrassment slowly fades for a sense of wonder.

The planet is a mixture of a deep turquoise green and a dark blue with white clouds dotted around the planet, obscuring my view slightly.

It is a truly magnificent sight.

As we fly closer I can see the tops of what looks like trees, it's amazing I don't think I have ever seen a tree before, well outside of the holos that my friends and I used to watch.

As we fly lower I see what look like rock formations but on closer inspection, they seem to be star ships mostly buried in the ground and covered in moss and plants, some of them even have trees growing in the middle of them. I stare at everything that we fly past in complete fascination.

The Jedi starts to steer us closer to a cliff, closer and closer and just when I begin to start to fear for her sanity I hear a small rumbling begin and grow and grow until a small space gap begins to appear in the cliff face. I turn to look at the Jedi in amazement when I see that her hand is outstretched, her eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply while the alien has taken over steering and guides us into space which is growing bigger by the minute.

Once we are through the Jedi lowers her hand, opens her eyes and begins to pant slightly and then I hear the rumblings start up again into what I am assuming is closing up the hole again. I breathe in amazement, trying to turn around to see the gap closing again but of course being unsuccessful and looking at the back of the ship.

The ship begins to lower until we hit the ground and then both the alien and the Jedi unbuckle themselves from the seat and stand up so I do the same and then follow them out of the ship.

As soon as I step onto the ramp I see a crowd of people, both alien and human together wearing a brownish sort of robe that covers their whole body so you can just see their heads, a lot of the people I saw from the ship. Standing in the middle is a Gran who seems to be the one in charge here.

"Greetings Angesha and Murg Stimmir, I see that you have brought a guest with you, how very unexpected," the gran says clearly not happy with me being here.

"Master-"the Jedi or should I say Anglesha tries to explain herself but the gran just raises his hand to silence her.

"We shall discuss it later now we must greet our guest," he says causing the Jedi to stop talking after a "yes master" is said. He then turns to look at me.

"Well Miss Skywalker I am sure you have had a very long trip rest will be given to you but in the meantime welcome to our haven", he extends his arms out and gestures to the place around us. I smile at him, this place doesn't seem so bad.


	10. Arrival

A/N So this is my first update of this story since the new year, I know that's a really weird thought. Hopefully, I will get the next one out soon as soon as I can.

Chapter 10

Another Jedi appears from the group and grabs my arm to ushering me away from the group huddled together. I strain my neck to look at them to try and interpret what they are going to say but none of them move as he must be waiting for me to get out of the way before talking.

I lock eyes with Anglesha and she just smiles at me and nods her head towards the direction that the smaller Jedi is dragging me, indicating that I should follow them. I think the Jedi then catches on that I'm distracted and yanks on my arm to bringing my attention back to him.

"I am taking you to the med centre so that you can be checked over by the healer," the Jedi says looking me up and down. I suddenly feel very self-conscious the way that his eyes look over at me with a look of disgust and pity. I don't want to be fucking pitied.

I glare down at him annoyed and angry with him for no apparent reason. The Jedi seems to catch on to my mood as he hurries our steps towards the med centre.

The small Jedi keeps hold of my arm and drags me into a rather large hut far away from the rest of the encampment. We step into what I assume is the med centre and I am hit immediately by the strong sterile with a light undertone of floral smell showing that the med bay must be freshly cleaned. I look around me and assume that this must be the observation ward as you can see several different hospital beds crowded in the room with only curtains there to separate them.

It's quiet in here compared to the mindless ideal chatter and the sound of moving things around just outside of the walls. I'm guessing that they have purposely tried to block out the noise from the outside to help the patients try to sleep. I notice that all the beds are empty and that the only other person in the room is an older, humanoid woman sitting at a counter going through what looks like doctors notes.

"Master Kafo, this is the new recruit that Anglesha brought in" the smaller Jedi interrupts the woman. The woman turns around in her chair and I see that she is not human but a mirialan which is made apparent by the green skin and markings all over her kind yet tiered face.

"Oh yes Master Wrozi warned me that you were coming in here so you need me do a full physical?" she asked looking over her data-pad and then looks up at me looking me up and down."Ahh, another empire prisoner they do really know how best to look after people" she says grumbling to herself but has not raised her head from her data-pad.

"I will leave you in the capable hands of Master Kafo" the Jedi who escorted me here murmurs, after a few minutes of quiet, startling the medic Jedi.

"Thank you Master Gigo, I will take very good care of this young lady" she looks over at me and then back to the other Jedi. "May the force be with you," she says bowing her head.

"And with you Master Kafo the other Jedi bows his head back and then scuttles out of the room.

"Right then if you wouldn't mind taking a seat," Master Kafo says patting the examination bed, I nod my head and hop on. The Jedi then makes a motion and a medical droid makes its way towards us. "Ok N2-46 begin scanning," she says staring intently at her data-pad.

"Yes mistress, the droid answers and a blue light aluminates from the droid's arm, moving up and down for several minutes before turning off. "Scan complete, transferring information to data-pad. Transferring complete is that all that is needed" the droid turns to Master Kafo and after having confirmation that its services are no longer needed waddles back to the corner of the room and shuts down.

"Sorry about that dear the equipment that we have here, I'm afraid that most of it is very old and or scavenged, however it still works just the same as any other med centre, it just takes time" she says looking over the data-pad again, I have begun to notice that she very rarely looks up from it.

"Well you all of your signs are concurringly low but not low enough to cause long-term damage thank the force, thankfully the scans show that there is no internal damage going on," she says eyeing a poetically bad bruise pecking out of the side of my loose shirt. I pull the shirt up higher in a futile attempt to cover up the bruise.

The Jedi pretends not to notice and begins to inspect the foot that I hurt earlier. "The scan shows that you have had a recent brake but your foot looks fine," she looks up at me expectantly.

"The girl who rescued me did something to it, I don't really know what it was that she did but she did it and my foot felt fine afterwards" I explain to her as best as I could.

"That's what I was hoping you would say, Anglesha's skill is almost perfected, I didn't know if she could do so well under pressure, I'm glad to see she can" the Jedi smiled resting my foot back on the bed. She looks up and laughs at my confused face.

"The force can work in mysterious ways, one of them is healing, it takes years for a Jedi to perfect it, I'm glad to see how much she has improved," she smiles at me; I nod my head in understanding.

The Jedi then goes on to give me her prognoses which includes; low blood pressure, low blood sugar, dehydrated and malnourished. I feel overwhelmed with everything she's saying to me but I try not to show it, fearing that she will pity me more than she already does.

"You're lucky, it appears that the force was with you as it seems that you obtained many other injuries that you I have healed from," she says, scanning over her data-pad.

"Yeah, lucky I guess" I mummer not feeling an urge to tell her about the inquisitors help with healing those injuries.

"Right the best thing for you will be putting you on a drip with steroids, I hope you're not afraid of needles" she looks at me with raised eyebrows and I shake my head as no. "Good, you would be surprised to see how many grown men and women turn into snivelling little children when it comes to needles," she says laughing and I smile with her remembering that time I went with Biggs for a blood test and he cried like a little girl.

She unwraps the IV and then inserts the needle into my arm and then hooks it up to a drip so that the fluids can go into my arm. I lay my head back on the thin pillow as the odd feeling of cold liquid begins to fill through my veins.

"Right there is also a sedative in there which will help you sleep and then when you wake up I will give you something to eat," she says, leaving the room and not lifting her eyes from her data-pad once. I smile remembering back to when aunt Beru used to tell me off for doing just that, what I wouldn't do for one of her hugs right now, I drift off to sleep with the thoughts of my old simple life.

A/N right I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter and feel free to review.


End file.
